First Day In Rainbow Town
by Rita21
Summary: Ok this is about me, Rita in a town and im just havin a "jolly" time!
1. Default Chapter

My Crossing.

Chapter 1 of 5

First Day in Rainbow Town

Characters:

Rita*-Human girl-R

Holly-Human girl-H

Mit-Human boy-M

Maddie-dog-girl-Mad

Lucie-White pig-girl-Luc

Curly-pig-boy-C

Tom-cat-boy-Tom

Weber-Duck-boy-Web

Tom Nook-Raccoon-Boy-Nook

Cupcake-Bear-girl-CC

Tank-rhino-boy-T

Hi! I'm Rita* With accent. I'm on the train to Rainbow Town so here's my point of view.

Monkey- All Abort…arriving at Rainbow Town! Eek, Eek!

R- finally.

Nook- Hello there I'm Tom Nook.

R- Tom Nook WHO?

Nook- Tom Nook WithOUT accent.

R- o 

Nook- I'm here to show you around and give you your job. Follow Please.

R-k

R- what do I do?

Nook- go around back and plant these flowers then come back in for you next job.

R-k

RITA WITH ACCENT THINKS

*I don't wanna plant these stupid flowers near this old wooden bird house! I'm going to plant them near my own house!

On her way there she saw a human girl with a purple tie-dye T-shirt on.

H- Hi (nicely) Who the hell are you?!

R- I'm Rita Who are you?

H- oh.. I'm Holly I should warn you…..*whispers* the people around here are crazy! BYE!

R- WOW she's nice!!

When Rita was at her house she saw a boy, with a #23 racer shirt on, walk into his house.

R-I wanna meet him!!!

She walked up to the door knocked and went in.

R-hi I'm Rita 

M-so?….o I'm the bitches brother Mit.

R-sorry I haven't met any.

M- o you haven't met Holly?

R- O she's not a….

M-you must be new around here.\

R- yea! BYE!

Rita walked up to her mailbox and took out 2 letters

Mail# 1

Dear Rita,

You forgot you sock and your toothbrush. I cant find the other sock.

Bye 

mom

Mail# 2

Hey You!

Rita…whatever. Just thought I would be "nice" and write to you. Good luck with the bastards in this town got to go write to Lucie.

From THE BITCH

WOW I'm gonna love this town!

CHAPPY1 IS DONE! READ CHAPPY 2 LATER!!


	2. The Best AC dream in the History of Drea...

Hello! This is a random story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: too tired to think of one..

The Best Dream For All Players Of Animal Crossing!

It was late night and all the people of Rainbow Town were in bed sleeping.

The DREAM!!! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ 

Rita was walking to Nooks store for no reason but her favorite. To see what stupid things Nook was doing or screaming at. When she reached the store there she saw officer Blue and officer Gold. She also saw Maddie, Tank and Cupcake with said and happy faces.

****

Maddie- Guess what?! Nook got so mad at the counter that he screamed at it until he had a heart attack and died! Isn't it gre- I mean sad! *giggles*

****

Rita- O…..Dear! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!!

****

Tank- they said the funeral will be tomorrow at 3:30 pm

DA NEXT DAY! (STILL IN DREAM)  
  
Rita was happily strolling through town and happened to walk by the store where the funeral was being held.

What she saw was, not surprising, but sad also!

There was a priest, and Nook's mom and dad. 

OUT OF DREAM!!

Rita woke up! She ran to the window and saw Nook trying to pick the lock of a house to break in. then he started screaming at the bobby pin that he was using. Rita hoped he would collapse there but he didn't.

She opened the draw and stabbed herself with a fork. However (like in most stories) she didn't die.

She got up and said, "why do the best things happen in dreamland??!?!??"

END! REVIEW IF YOU MUST! PLZ! 


	3. A Visit to Question Mark Town

Chapter #3

A Visit To Question Mark Town

Disclaimer (wow I actually have one!): I don't own AC….Just their ideas…So SUE ME!

Rita woke up and went outside quickly to check her mail. The HRA sent her letter #4.

R- YAY! More Points! I'm gonna win this thing!!

Dear Rita,

We are honored to give you an amount of 4,066 points. Your house is cozy with a touch of both style and comfort. However, it's too small! Pay off you dues and enjoy your day!

HRA

R- Yay! *runs inside* my house pretty small….time to go money hunting!

On her way there, where ever she was going, she bumped into Holly.

H- Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?!?

R-Money hunting. Hey I heard you could shake a tree and a bee hive can get you.. Are there hives around here?

H- *smiles evilly and stares at imaginary camera* Not at all! The only thing in these trees are money and furniture!

R-O OK thanks catchya later. *walks away*

H-I love these big saps!!

R- hey Maddie, what's wrong?

Mad- OOOOHHH that Holly makes me so mad!! Just leave me alone OK?

R- alrighty then!

R- hi Lucie what's up?

Luc- Nothing. O hey I got this letter today, could you help me out and tell me what you think?

R- sure!

Yo……Lucie……

Hey….I was bored and my moms forcing me to do this. So have a NICE WHITE DAY! DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!! I KNOW YOU STOLE THAT WEED FROM MR. NOOK!!YOU GOT THAT SECRET STASH IN YOUR WARDROBE!!YOU BETTER SHARE!! O AND I CAUGHT YOU AND POM-POM "CHATTING" UNTIL I CAME ALONG! THEN YOU "INNOCENTLY" ACTED AS IF I WASN'T THERE!!BETTER WATCH OUT! YOU MIGHT GET SNEAK ATTACKED!!

IM WATCHING YOU!!

Holly

Luc- well wadya think? I think it was kin of her to write…o and if you see her tell her pom-pom's house is empty…and Blathers has the ………stuff…

R-………………o…………………….k…………………

Danger!!

Danger!!

There are bees in them thar trees!

Board of trees

This board was made entirely from trees

R- I think this town has issues.

When Rita returned home, she had a visitor come to her door.

MM- Delivery! Ms. Rita?! Sign here please 

The letter read…

Dear Ms. Rita

You are cordially invited to spend a weekend visit at:

Question Mark Town

84 Ave 32 road.

Ohio, Ohio 41146

Along With….

-Mit Sember

-Holly Sember 

-Rita Redd

-Pom-pom Polly

-Tank Roanlo

-Lucie Lang

-Weber Morris

-Curly Knowls

-Katrina Kat

-Tom Nook

-Tom Cat

Please come at the time of January 29,2003 at 4:00

Uncle Sam

R- wow I didn't know uncle Sam knew my …………people! ! 29 that's tomorrow!

Rita Invited all the people who were going to the wishing well.

R-ok people! Now you all are here for the party right??

Every1- YEEES!

R- ok everyone is to meet at the station at 9:00 am the train leaves at 9:35 so be ready!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

R- *RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!* AHHHH!! O it's the alarm clock. Better get ready..

At nine o' clock Rita got to the train station an everyone was there.

H- DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!

M- She's always cranky in the-- she's always cranky.,…

Monkey- EEKK EEEK! The train will be here in 10 minutes!

Everyone- Aww man, *yawn* Dam, so long? DON'T TOUCH ME!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Monkey- all aboard the S.S. QM!!

When everyone was aboard Rover came along.

Rover- Hey all taking a tr-

Everyone- SHUT UP!!!

Rover-err…

Find out what happens when these cranky people reach QM town! Read chapter 4 later!


	4. The Forgotten Birthday

The New Village

Hello! Ok this is not a story but it's something funny that happen today Jan. 25,2003.

-Ok my brother decided hey let me play AC! When he makes his own town with all his stuff in it, he doesn't want to stop! OMG he Made the town's name as KilUvil! And he has his name and all pretty regular and all, but then when we were about to put in memory card B to visit my cuzes town, they had to leave. So probably im never ever, EVER! Going to get to play Animal Crossing again! So im ruined!I mean I got hooked! Hooked I tell you hooked! 

- Ok (my cuz is going to kill me but here is a story I think she will find familiar….) here is Chapter four! (o by the way I might never get to write about QM town again cause when I think there's this clicking sound that means there's diddily squat in there so I can't "think".)

The Forgotten B-day

Holly went outside to bug as many people as she wanted to and judge them by there brains, which however had not connected to there smartness( don't worry I too have no clue what it meant!)

She went outside to Pom Pom's house and stopped to "think"

HOLLY'S THOUGHTS

Holy shit! Today is my B-day and I bet no one forgot! O yes super deluxe snowman bed here I come!

OUTTA HOLLY'S THOUGHTS

H- o hey Pom. What's happening?

Pom- nothing oh yeah! I just got this totally cool snowman TV and it totally cashes with my flooring! WAIT! didn't someone have a party or holiday? Nah! Probably not! Have a nice day holly!

H- WHAT!???!?!?!?!? O err I mean whatever!

  


H- ok maybe that dumb Pom-Pom forgot about my B-day, but I bet Tank didn't!

T- huh? Did ya say something Holly?

H- umm no…. not …no… Hey! Who is that snowman outfit for?

T-oh! Ya like? I bought it at Nook's Way. It was really the only good thing there. It looks good on me don't you think?

H-err…yea.. I guess…

H- OMG! Ok, ok. Maybe that Tank didn't remember my B-day, but I bet Rita and Mit did!

M- hey Holly! What's happening?

H- umm nothing but I think I remember someone's B-day!

M- oh! Who!?

H- ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!

I cant believe no one remembered my birthday!

Holly went into her house and sat on her bed which was connected to 2 other beds so she could roll over. She got up later to get some fruit and went downstairs. 

E- SURPRISE!!

H- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Holly ran up and out the door and was never to be seen again!

LOL that was funny. But please review! I don't care who but review! And maybe if my brain stops clicking I might finish off Visit To QM Town!


End file.
